digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynasmon
|level=Mega |jatype=Holy Knight |entype=Exalted Knight |entype2=Warrior |attribute=Data |family=Virus Busters |family2=Dragon's Roar |from=Silphymon PhantomonDigimon Battle MistymonDigimon Masters |to= |java=Kenta Miyake |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Kazunari Kojima |java2n=(Savers) |java3=Koji Haramaki |java3n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Frontier) |enva2=Chris Edgerly |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner= |jacards= |encards= |n1=(Kr:) 듀나스몬 Dynasmon |n2=(En:) Dunusmon |s1=Dynasmon X }} Dynasmon is a Warrior Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the . It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of and , with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Attacks *'DNA Disintegrator'This attack is named "Dragon Thrower" in "Jerks And The Beanstalk" 41, "Glean Eggs And Scram" 42, " " 43, "All Aboard The Tag Team Express" (Red beam) 45, "To Make The World Go Away" 46, and retains its original name of "Dragon's Roar" in All Aboard The Tag Team Express (White beam) 45, and in Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Dragon's Roar): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. In Digimon Frontier, it can also charge energy in its palms and then physically strike a foe repeatedly. *'Breath of Wyvern'This attack is named "Dragon Breath" in Digimon Data Squad, and "Wyvern's Breath" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links.: Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. In Digimon Frontier, it is so powerful that Dynasmon cannot fully control it. *'Dragon Collider' Design Etymologies ;Dynasmon (デュナスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Wisemon presents a silhouette of a Dynasmon as an example of a traveler through Digital Space. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dynasmon is #288, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, God Eye, 7 Lucky Gods, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Dynasmon. Dynasmon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. In order to digivolve into Dynasmon, your Digimon must be at least level 46 with 190 attack, 140 defense, and 140 speed, but only once you have revived Dynasmon. It can be hatched from the Paladin DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dynasmon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dynasmon is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon and Silphymon. Its special attacks are Wyvern's Breath and Dragon's Roar and its support skill is Wyvern, which increases damage from Fire and Wind skills by 10%. In Complete Edition, Dynasmon also digivolves from Wingdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dynasmon is #263 and is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Silphymon and Wingdramon. Its special attacks are Wyvern's Breath and Dragon's Roar and its support skill is Wyvern, which increases damage from Fire and Wind skills by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Dynasmon is a Fire Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MetalMamemon, Gigadramon and GrapLeomon and can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Dynasmon is Candlemon's Mega form, digivolving from Phantomon. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Digimon Masters Dynasmon digivolves from Mistymon and can digivolve to Dynasmon X. Digimon Heroes! Dynasmon is card 6-368, 6-510, and 6-536. Digimon Soul Chaser Dynasmon digivolves from Mistymon. Digimon Links Dynasmon digivolves from AeroVeedramon and Silphymon and can digivolve to Dynasmon X. Digimon ReArise Dynasmon may digivolve from Silphymon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Dynasmon is a password Digimon. The password is 196564. Notes and references